Miracle
by Robot Maddness Strikes
Summary: Kevin wakes up in a hospital after a battle, and he has a revelation about the beautiful, fiery angel before him. Songfic Gwevin Rated T for TO COOL FOR SKOOL XD sorry, had to add that, just to liven it up ya know?


In every generation there are those who are granted the luck of kings

A/N: so this is to UnderxGravity! She was the one who had the idea, I just wrote it like the mindless drone I am. XD

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ben 10 –sighs- Kevin. And the Foo Fighters own the rights to the lerverly song.

--

Gwen looked into those dark, ancient eyes. The eyes of an old man who had seen far too much. Eyes that should not sit in the face of a teenage boy. Yet again the thoughts of wonder crossed her mind at what horrors could place so wizened eyes in the body of the raven-haired youth before her.

_Crazy, but I believe this time_.

In those beautiful, soulful, ancient eyes the girl could see so many things. Rage, hatred, anger. What she had always known to be there. But there was something more, something she had not seen before or had ever thought that those cold eyes could show her. _Sadness_. Sadness lay hidden behind the animosity. Fear and sadness. Fear for what could be, and sadness for what has been.

_Begging for sweet relief_.

Struggles began in her own mind, warring morals began to clash. Swords where drawn and shields were raised as two lines of thought battled for dominance. Never, in all her life had the red head wanted something more than the boy who stood before her. And now it was surely all gone. Never could he love her after that night. After seeing how weak she really was.

But, he was alive. And that was a miracle. For never in her whole life had she ever imagined that from such a horrible tragedy could come something so beautiful. It was as if someone had noticed the injustice of it all and was reaching out once again to take the girl's hand in friendship. As if some force was whispering '_Hush now, it will be all right darling_.'

_A blessing in disguise._

In his eyes the girl saw her own gaunt face. So much strain had drained the blood from it, and her green eyes almost seemed to reach as deeply into infinity as his own dark orbs.

_I've been losing sleep._

_Please come with me tonight._

"I-I thought I was going to losing you." Gwen mumbled sadly, reaching her finger out to touch his cheek, carefully avoiding the bandages. A collection of bile began to build up in her throat and she was sure tears were about to come leaking from her eyes.

A weak smile, almost strong enough to be his customary smirk, appeared. "You can't get rid of me that easy you know." He wheezed out of his soar throat. Gwen felt her chin tremble slightly as the pressure to keep the tears back began to grow. "How's Ben?"

_Hands on a miracle_.

"He's perfectly fine." Gwen sighed, finally forcing most of the tears to stay back, keeping her eyes dry. "Just like you knew he would be. But, that's not what matters now. How are you feeling? That blast was murder, even with my shield Ben and I passed out. How did you possibly survive?"

The boy shrugged, and then groaned. Obviously the action was painful. "Like I said. Can't get rid of me that easy. I'm like a roach." The weak smile was back, quivering slightly at the ends from exhaustion. Gently Gwen cupped her hands and placed them under his chin. Feeling the familiar, rough texture she sighed.

_I got my hands on a miracle_.

"You're truly amazing." She whispered to him quietly. "You know that right? There is no one in the world like you. And there never will be. Never." She laid her head on the bar of the hospital bed and turned her face to look into his.

"Oh shucks." He teased, "You mean there will never be a deranged mutant running around getting blasted from here to next Tuesday every day?"

The red head tried to mimic his smile but felt her chin quiver again. She couldn't let go. She had to be strong. For him at least. Always for him. She had to prove she wasn't weak. "No stupid. There will never be anyone in the world I care for like I do."

_Believe it or not._

For a long time the two simply sat and looked at each other, absorbing and memorizing the faces that they had already memorized long ago. Kevin's still rested gingerly in the girl's hands, and the warm pressure felt pleasant on his bruised face.

_And there ain't no way,_

_That you take it away._

"Kevin." A single tear finally bested the girl's body and leaked down her face. "What in the world where you thinking? Really? How could you have done that?"

There was a long silence, as the dark eyes seemed to burrow into hers. With a sigh he dragged them away and looked off into space. "I was thinking of my duty. You don't understand Gwen. How could you? Living on my own I never had responsibilities, duties. And suddenly I had one that I thought I could complete relatively easily. Or so I thought. And now I've failed. And, anyway, when you compare my life to Ben's, I'm insignificant in the greater plan."

Gwen gasped, "What are you talking about? Insignificant?" It was impossible to stop, and despite how horrible she felt afterwards, her hand flew through the air and slapped the boy straight across his bruised cheek. Kevin's eyes widened in shock and raised his own hand to touch the now throbbing cheek.

_Everything that we survived_

"Oh god!" Gwen cried, the tears finally bursting from her eyes. The tears ran down her dirt stained face, leaving thick streaks of clean, damp skin. Sobs began to rake her body as she clutched to the young man's chest, burying her face into his shirt. "I-I am so sorry! I d-don't know w-what came over me."

For a second Kevin simply stared down at the crying girl in front of him. Something in his gut seemed to jump at the fact that the girl was touching him, and suddenly the urge to sooth the sobbing girl overcame him. Reaching out his fingers he rubbed her back soothingly.

"_It's gonna be alright."_

He whispered gently, "Don't worry. You're safe. No one will hurt you."

The sobbing paused, and Gwen looked up at him, her eyes red and tear filled. He was shocked to see the glare she was shooting at him though. "No one will hurt _me_?" She cried angrily, "You really think I care anything about what will happen to _me_? What about you! I mean, look at you! Who is going to care for you!"

_Just lucky we're alive_

It was in that one rage filled moment, with her red hair waving and her bright green, expressive eyes flashing that Kevin felt it all click into place. Everything seemed to make sense suddenly. It was as if it should have been obvious to him from the start. The urge, no the _need_ to protect the seemingly delicate flower before him swelled to a bursting point.

It was as if his eyes had finally been opened, the cliché 'was blind and now can see' played through his head.

_Got no vision,_

_I've been blind._

"Gwen," The raven-haired youth began, "I might never understand why you are so angry, no. Don't stop me." He cut her off as she opened her mouth to rage, "Listen, I just realized something though, that if it will make you feel better, will make sure I always keep myself safe."

Gwen's eyes softened at this and she pulled herself up to look him directly in the face. "What is it?"

"My other duty. One I never realized I had had until now, but the one I had had for the longest time." Kevin chuckled at the ridiculous way this was going to sound. "You see, I think it's my job to always be there for you, when things get so rough. Because… well-"

_Searching everywhere_

_You're right in my sight,_

"- I think I'm in love with you Gwen."

--

A/N: mmk, so I know there are like, 2 more choruses but I just went crazy listening to the song. So I ended it quickly. Hope you like it! Please R&R! Flamers welcomed, for I like s'mores!


End file.
